Day at the Beach
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: The Lambeosaurus family goes to the beach to soak up some fun in the sun.


**Day at the Beach-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

It was a bright and sunny day at Pteranodon Terrace as Larry Lambeosaurus and his family made their way down to the beach on their side of the hill.

They were going to spend their afternoon on the beach.

"A shame that the Pteranodon family will be gone all day today. It would've been fun to spend the day at the beach with them." Lorraine said.

"Oh, well. Maybe we can have fun with them on the beach another time, but for today let's have some fun in the sun!"

The Lambeosaurus family walked onto the beach.

Larry smiled down at his son and daughter. 'Last one in's a rotten dino egg!" He cried running over to the water.

"On way!" His kids cried as the y ran after him.

Larry was the first to jump into the water and landed on his feet, causing a big splash. He turned back and saw both his kids jumping into the water too. They bumped into Larry and caused him to lose his balance and fall over. Larry was on his back in the water and laughing. He stood up and smiled over at his wife.

"Come on in, hun. The water's fi-"

But before he could finish, Lorraine had jumped in, splashing all of them.

The Lambeosaurus family laughed as they all got into a little splash fight. They swam through the water, played Marco Polo, and used broads of bark to surf the waves.

After nearly a couple hours of play, Larry yawned and began feeling very tired. He walked out of the water and passed his wife, who was about to go back in.

"I'm gonna take a little nap, hun. I'll rejoin you and the kids in a bit."

Lorraine nodded and the two of them kissed.

Larry walked over to a tree and laid himself down under its shade. His eyelids fell and he was a sleep. A little later Leroy and Lilly came over to their father.

"Dad? Dad?"

Larry opened his eyes a little and looked at his kids. He was barely awake.

"Can we bury you in the sand? Up to your neck of course?"

Larry yawned and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me sleep a little please." He said, too tired to have paid attention to what they had asked. Larry then fell back asleep.

Leroy and Lilly smiled as they started burying Larry in the sand. They gathered as much sand as they could and covered their father's body with it within half an hour.

An hour had passed before Larry woke up. He yawned and opened his eyes; surprised to find that his whole body was buried in sand, except for his head, neck, tail, and feet.

"H-hey kids, what did you do?" Larry asked.

"We buried you in the sand, Dad. Remember? We asked you right before you feel asleep and you said we could." Leroy replied.

"I did?"

Leroy nodded and Larry looked at the sand covering him. He then smiled.

"I have to admit, you did a good job of burying me."

So Larry remained buried under the sand while his kids played close by. Lilly sat by him and molded the sand.

"Look, Daddy. I'm making a sand castle on top of your tummy." Lilly said.

Larry looked at the castle and smiled at his daughter. "It's a wonderful sand castle, Lilly. You sure did a heck of a good job on building it." He complimented.

Lilly smiled. "Thanks, Daddy."

Just as Leroy returned from collecting seashells, the sound of Lorraine's voice could be heard.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lorraine said looking down at her husband.

Larry smiled up at her.

"Hun, look. The kids buried me in the sand. Didn't they do a heck of a good job?"

"Oh, yes indeed they did." Lorraine smiled. "Except for your feet."

"Why, what's wrong with them not burying my feet?"

Lorraine smiled mischievously. "Because your feet could easily be tickled."

She produced two white feathers from behind her back, feathers that she had just found on the beach, and handed them to both Leroy and Lilly.

They smiled mischievously as well.

Larry looked a little alarmed and began shaking his head. "Now, hun. Don't be putting that idea into those kids' heads. Leroy, Lilly, don't you da….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Larry laughed as Leroy and Lilly used their feathers to tickled their father's feet. Larry was laughing uncontrollably and his body shaking underneath he sand caused Lilly's sand castle to collapse.

"P-Please, kids! H-Have M-M-Mercy!"

Leroy and Lilly both smiled at each other and stopped, thinking that their father had had enough.

Larry took some deep breaths to calm himself down. He looked up at his kids and smiled mischievously too. Then he rose up from the sand and grabbed both his kids, holding onto them and not letting them go.

"Beware of the sand daddy monster!" Larry cried out and laughed.

Leroy and Lilly looked both surprised and happy as they laughed.

"You gonna join in, Lorraine?" Larry asked.

"Indeed, I am." Lorraine said with a smile as she fell down to the ground next to her husband and got the kids out of his arms.

They all laid there on the ground laughing. Leroy resting on top of his dad while Lilly was on top of her mom. Both kids were held in their parents. They all took deep breaths while trying to calm down from all their fun. They lay on the ground until the sun was starting to set.

"Well this has been fun, but it's time to go home." Larry said.

The rest of his family agreed and got up to walk back home. Just as they were walking up the hill, they saw the Pteranodon family returning home. Buddy was being carried by his mother while the rest of his family was flying.

"Oh, it's the Pteranodon family; they're back from their day on the Dinosaur Train." Lorraine said.

"Wonder what fun they had today?" Larry asked.

"Let's go say hi and ask." Lorraine said.

Larry and the kids nodded.

"Race you to the top!" Larry cried running up the path of the hill. Lorraine shook her head while smiling and ran with her kids after Larry.

THE END


End file.
